There is a Blu-ray (registered trademark) Disc (hereinafter, as appropriate, referred to as a BD) serving as a recording medium of content such as a movie. Hitherto, in authoring a video recorded on a BD, a dynamic range of the master video is compressed on the premise that the video is viewed on a monitor with a standard brightness (100 nit=100 cd/m2).
The video that is to be the master is taken by a high-quality camera and includes a dynamic range that is equivalent to or greater than a dynamic range that can be displayed on a monitor with the standard brightness. It goes without saying that the dynamic range of the master video is deteriorated by being compressed.